Mysteries are Sweet
by Maxwell StormHeart
Summary: How far would you go to get someone to love you? Would you threaten them? Slip Love potion in their drink? What would you do?
1. Our adventure begins, then FAILS

At the beginning of the summer Candy Chiu was in her bed wishing her friend Mabel Pines were back at Gravity Falls. Last summer (at the ending of the summer) Dipper and Mabel Pines had to leave the small town (mainly because it was the end of the summer).

Candy missed her friend and all, but she didn't just Miss Mabel she had a small crush on Dipper. Sometimes Candy had dreams that her and Dipper just went on a small date having fun and enjoyed each others' company. "Candy! Come down for dinner!" said Mrs. Chiu. "Coming mom!" said Candy.

Meanwhile back in Piedmont, California at 56 Wizards Ave. Dipper felt a little lonely and he was thinking about Wendy Corduroy but he felt something was missing; yeah he has a crush on Wendy but he felt as if he liked someone else at Gravity Falls instead of Wendy someone his age and size yet there were only three (four if you count Mabel but that's weird) girls his age. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" said his sister. "What it is it Mabel?" said a tired Dipper

.

"Dipper did you know that we're going back to Gravity Falls?!" said a very happy Mabel. Dipper said excitingly "Really! Nice!" Mabel trying to make fun of her brother

"Oh hi Wendy!"Mabel then does those mocking kissing actions (which I find really weird so if you don't know what I mean watch Gravity Falls Double Dipper). Dipper then said" yeah yeah laugh all you want, THIS time I'll hit it off with Wendy just you watch."

That's what he thinks.

Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls Candy was enjoying her dinner but finished quickly her mother went back up to check on her "Candy are you okay?" said Mrs. Chiu "Yeah I'm okay mom I just miss Mabel that's all." Mrs. Chiu then said "Are you sure? I think there is something else on your mind." "Well, I do miss Dipper, Mabel's brother" said Candy as her mother stayed silent finally her mother said "don't get any ideas Candy. None!" Candy felt confused after that she was wondering"Why was mom like that? Oh well time for bed." She yawned and went to sleep and had a dream about the date but this time after the date Dipper was leaning over to Candy about to kiss her (then she woke up).

The next day Dipper and Mabel were going to the bus to Gravity Falls. When they got on the bus Dipper was just staring at the window then Mabel, who got bored, started talking. Hey Dipper you have been sitting there staring at the window for an hour what's wrong? Dipper then said "What? Oh sorry just thinking, bored, I left the journal back at Gravity Falls, nothing much." "Alright I'm just bored as well *yawn*." Said a bored Mabel.

When they finally got to the mystery shack their Great Uncle Stan (Gruncle Stan) was there to greet them. "Hey kids glad you're back now let's starts making some money!" Dipper then said "Gruncle Stan didn't you make enough money the last time we were here?" Stan then said "No. now it's time to start making some money kids!" Dipper then sighed and did what his great uncle said. When the twins went inside it was the same old shack with the same old nick-knacks and the same old employees (well they are not old they are just still here) but Wendy wasn't at the shack, after Dipper asked Soos where Wendy was, Soos told him "She went to college, oh and it's nice seeing you dude." Dipper in a heartbroken way said "Oh, it's nice seeing you too Soos." Then Mabel came greeting Soos "HI SOOS!" "Sup hambone" (I don't know isn't that what Soos calls her?). Dipper was working cash register duty which was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Candy was standing there and to Dipper she looked beautiful, better looking than Wendy even. Dipper had no idea on what to say at all he just began stuttering and then said "Lunch break!"

Dipper then went to his sister Mabel and said "Mabel, could I tell you something?" "Don't worry Dipper I know about Wendy too and I'm sorry about that" said Mabel

"What? No! I got over it now I think I might be in love with someone else!" said Dipper with some excitement. "WHAT? WHO?!" said Mabel who looked overjoyed. "Uh yeah the thing is uh…its Candy" said Dipper, then Mabel who thought this was great then said "Dipper you should totally tell her!" "WHAT? I just can't be all like 'Hi I'm Dipper, Mabel's twin, would you like to date me?' no it's not that simple." said Dipper who sounded worried. "Fine, then ask her out on a date." said Mabel, Dipper said "You have no idea what I just said did you?" Mabel said "Come on Dipper what if I get Gruncle Stan to host another dance party?" "Mabel how do I even know if she likes me or not?" said Dipper"Come on Dipper you need to, I know it'll work out between you two you already failed with Wendy!" said a determined Mabel. "Gee thanks sis that's what I needed to hear." Dipper said sarcastically. "Oh come on" said Mabel

.

Candy was waiting to see either Dipper or Mabel so Candy could see if Dipper had any plans for the night so Candy could ask Dipper for a date at the Mall, or the Movies, someone came to the register but it was just Soos "Sup Candy! How are you doing?"

"Oh just waiting for Dipper I need to ask him something." said Candy "You know I could get him if you want." said Soos "Oh thanks Soos" said Candy. Soos goes upstairs and tells Dipper about Candy, Dipper then freaks out saying (oh BTW Soos left the room) "AGH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO MABEL?!" Said a panicked Dipper, Mabel then said "Just talk to her like a normal person…and no list." "Alright, okay, fine see ya sis."

Dipper goes down stairs to see Candy and feels as nervous as a guy going on his first date.

"Hello Dipper." greeted by Candy "Oh uh hi Candy…how are you today?" said a nervous Dipper. "Dipper are you okay, you seem nervous." Said a curious Candy. "No no I'm okay! So how was your day?" Said Dipper "My day was pretty good and you?" smiled Candy, Dipper thought about the smile he felt so happy inside that's how nice her smile was he then answered. "My day was good, so welcome to the Mystery Shack." "Thank you, do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Candy. "Oh uh sure ask away." Said a nervous Dipper (again). "Do you mind going to the Movies with me?" asked Candy, Dipper was sure his heart skipped a beat, he then answered nervously. "Y-yeah sure of course I'll go." Candy said "thank you Dipper" and gave him a quick hug, she then left the Shack leaving Dipper inside happier than a person winning a Lottery, outside frozen like an ice cube. Mabel then came down to check on his brother to see how it went "So how did it go?" Dipper then said "Mabel, I think I have a date." Mabel squealed with joy saying "YAY! I'm so happy Dipper!"

When Candy was going home something weird in the woods appeared and then, Candy wakes up in a hospital with Mrs. Chiu waiting for Candy to wake up and then she said "Candy! I'm so glad you're awake! What happened to you?!" Candy had no idea what happened, at all. Just then Dipper and Mabel come in to the room asking at the same time "How is she?!" Mrs. Chiu told them that she is fine and Mrs. Chiu went to get Candy's breakfast, but before she went she whispered in Dipper's Ear "Stay away from my daughter!" Dipper found this strange, as if she thought he was responsible for all of this.

Meanwhile in the room of Lil' Gideon, Gideon was plotting his revenge on Dipper Pines "Let's see here, trap Dipper Pines in a fiery pit of death? No that will never work. Summon a beast of destruction? No too unstable. DARN IT, I need something…wait a second what's this?" Gideon than finds a newspaper about a monster almost killing a girl.

Gideon says "Well this is interesting." Gideon than looks into his crystal ball (don't ask me, psychics always have this) to see Dipper visiting Candy at the hospital along with Mabel, but Dipper was holding Candy's hand. "Well well well, what do we have here. I got it! I'll use this girl in order to destroy Dipper Pines!" Gideon then laughs an evil laugh. Gideon then starts making a list on how to capture and use Candy. "Well first I should give the girl love potion to use it on Dipper Pines and then when he finds out about the love potion he will hate her making him sadder then…well something.

Back at the hospital Dipper was holding Candy's hand asking what happened to her Candy's answer was "I don't know what happened, but I do remember parts of what happened."

START OF FLASH BACK

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy" said Candy then some activity came from the woods "H-hello? Is anyone there?" Candy felt scared and then*SLASH*

END OF FLASH BACK

"Well I don't know what to say I'm sorry about what happened I'll try to research on it, could you describe?" asked Dipper "Okay then, it was big and hairy with yellow eyes, it was the shape of a huge bat and that's all I could say." Said Candy who still seemed scared. "Hmmm well it doesn't say anything about anything you described it was." Dipper disappointedly said when he researched his book, and then Mabel spoke up saying "Maybe it was a Blood Bat you know from that wizard game. What was it called again?" "Wizard 101." Said Dipper then the nurse came in and said that they have to leave and that's when Mrs. Chiu came back with her daughter's breakfast but before anybody left Candy asked "Wait how long was I out?" The nurse answered "One week." Candy was shocked to learn that she was knocked out for a week.

After Candy got better she was waiting for Dipper to go to the Mall (which has a movie theater) then Gideon comes and hands Candy a bottle of love (it's a love potion). Gideon said "I heard what happened to you on the news, so I went to give you this, it's a love potion." Candy was shocked to see Gideon give Candy a love potion, of course screwing with Dipper's mind wasn't Candy's first choice but then she thought "well what if the date doesn't go out right and he hates me? Or what if this is really just poison? Or maybe, what if" she got interrupted by Dipper walking into the mall saying "Hey Candy, what's up?" (The reason why I made Dipper come through that time was because I had nothing to say) "Oh hey Dipper…uh want to go grab lunch before the movie?" said Candy "sure I'll pay

Before Dipper went to his date, when Mabel called Mrs. Chiu to see if Candy was okay Mrs. Chiu said "She is okay she just checked out oh and if you see your brother tell him to stay away from Candy!" "Uh okay…" said Mabel. She went to see her twin brother and said that Candy just checked out and Mrs. Chiu said stay away from Candy. "Oh alright then, I didn't know she checked out already. Well I'm heading out bye Mabel." Said Dipper "Bye Dipper… He's so going to see Candy." said Mabel with a smirk on her face. Dipper than was heading out to the Mall to see Candy.

Dipper took Candy to the Pizza teller (Italian food)

Candy spoke up saying "So how are you today?" Dipper answered "Oh just fine, you?" "I'm good thanks." They kept talking about how weird things get in Gravity falls like the ghost of summerween. Dipper kept his promise and paid for food, how ever Candy paid for the drinks, she insisted, but before Candy even got the drinks to the table she snuck something in Dipper's drink. So after they ate and talked Dipper raised he's cola and said

"Cheers!" Candy did the same and slapped her cola with Dipper's then they drank the cola leaving a worried Candy. Then they were going to the movie but all of a sudden Dipper started feeling sick and said "OH MY GOSH! Candy I-I'm sorry but I feel very sick I think I'm going home!" Candy who now got really worried walked Dipper home

Mabel was upstairs in the attic waiting for Dipper to come when Dipper came he looked sick, Mabel with excitement said "Hi Dipper how did the date go out for you?" Dipper didn't answer he just went to bed (it was 8:00pm) "Dipper?" still no answer from Dipper "Dipper what's wrong?" Still no answer, Mabel was starting to get worried then Dipper finally answered "Mabel *sigh* turns out I got really sick during the date I had to…" Dipper was starting to choke up "…sorry got to go…" Dipper then went to the bathroom to throw up Mabel then tried to comfort her brother by rubbing his head. "Sorry Mabel, but I'm just tired right now, leave me alone." Said a sick Dipper "Alright see you in the morning." Said Mabel

START OF DIPPER'S DREAM (DIPPER'S POV)

Hey why am I in Gideon's room?

"Hello?"

"Anyone?"

"Hellloo?"

(Gideon said) "Hello friend"

"*gasp* Gideon!"

"That's right Dipper Pines its little old me!"

"What do want with me man?"

"I wish to challenge you to a fight boy but you don't have the guts."

"Gideon I'll fight you any day you forced my sister to date you!"

"Oh is that so, then bring it!"

(Trap door activates as soon as Dipper runs)

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

(Gideon laughs like an evil spoiled brat)

END OF DIPPER'S NIGHTMARE (AND POV)

Dipper woke up screaming thanking that it was only a dream. He woke up early (5:30 am) his sister still sleeping, so he left a note for Mabel to read, he went to town and saw Candy and said "Candy! Um sorry about yesterday I have no idea what happened." "No, no it's alright I understand." Said a guilty looking Candy. A worried Dipper said "Are you okay Candy you look a little sad." Candy didn't want to say anything she just wanted to stay there feeling bad about the potion and then Dipper did something that made her forget the whole thing. When she opened her eyes she saw Dipper kissing Candy, of course she thought it was great, but at the same time she didn't like the kiss, she knows that Dipper drank the potion. When Candy and Dipper stopped kissing for air and to open their eyes (again) "W-wow that was great." Said Candy "Agreed." Said Dipper "So is every thing okay?" a love struck Candy with a smile and a blush on her face said "Everything's lovely." After the kiss they went to see Harry Potter the sorcerer's stone. "Really you never seen any of the Harry Potter movies?" Asked Dipper "Well no, I didn't think it had any vampires or romance or anything." Said Candy "Well the books did, they were really good." Said Dipper (I don't why I said Candy never saw or read Harry Potter, I love the series!).

After the movie Dipper walked Candy home. Candy said "Hey Dipper I had a really fun time at the Mall." Dipper said "Thanks, I had a really good time too." Dipper and Candy were about to kiss again…and then Mrs. Chiu came out hit Dipper with a broom and said "Stay away from my daughter!" while Dipper was running away. "Mom, why did you do that to him?!" Said Candy "Candy he will break your heart the minute he gets the chance!" Said Mrs. Chiu "No he won't I lo-." Said Candy who got interrupted by her mother saying "Do not back talk your mother young lady!" Candy didn't have anything else to say, so she went up to her room to cry.

Back at the Mystery shack Mabel was waiting to hear how Dipper's date went "Hey Dipper how'd your date with Candy go?" like I said, Dipper's response was "It was great…until Mrs. Chiu hit me with a broom." "Ouch that sounded like it hurt." Said Mabel. "Trust me it did" "KIDS FOOD TIME!" Said Stan (it's been a while since I used Stan in the fanfiction) Dipper and Mabel went downstairs for Dinner.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE OF TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Author's note

TROLLLLOLOL LOLOLOL LOL LOLOL

…sorry that was mean, anyway I need help!

I can't think of any ideas I can't be all like

*click* AN IDEA! I HAVE AN IDEA!

No I cannot I am one human individual who can't think of these things like *click*

So leave an idea in the comments or PM me (Private Message).

Anyway bye friends and Shadowfireteen out see ya pal


	3. Truth revealed!

Gruncle Stan says "Here is your scrambled meat." Dipper and Mabel just look at the meat weirdly, and Dipper says "Uhhh you know I'm not hungry." "Or me!" said Mabel. "Damn ungrateful kids" said Stan. Dipper was thinking on the date that he and Candy had, and then he thought about Mrs. Chiu. What was it that Mrs. Chiu has against him? "Oh well" Thought Dipper "It's in the past."

Meanwhile Candy was thinking the same "Why does Mom hate him so much?" when she thought that Mrs. Chiu came in and started to talk to the sad girl "Candy, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier... (sigh) but please hear me out." Candy sat up to listen to her mother "I was a young woman when I met your father."

FLASHBACK Mrs. Chiu POV

When I graduated from college I met this handsome young man who I thought looked cute, we started dating and after a few years we got married, then we had you (not you readers, Candy). Your father must of gotten a little nervous about having a child, so he ran off, took half of our money, and left. Dealing with a child alone is not easy young child, especially when half of your money is stolen. But I managed, then we had to move to America (there are people who believe that Candy was Korean) because of money troubles. I got a job, that pays good money, a nice house, and a new family member (I'll explain later).

END

"So that's why I had been harsh on that boy, so he doesn't hurt you…will you forgive me?" asked Mrs. Chiu. Candy smiles at her mother and says "you are forgiven." And they hug "Good night." Said Candy, then Mrs. Chiu. While Candy is asleep a boy walks into her room, this boy had feathers on the right side of his body (limit shoulder), and cold metal on the other side (limit shoulder), silver eyes, a big crow wing where the feathers are and slender man's tentacles on the metal (3 tentacles) the boy is slim and small as Dipper Pines, you could ALMOST say it was Dipper, but the difference is he was mutated, and Dipper is a normal human. The boy smirks and says "Good night honorable sister." The boy leaves the room.

The next day, Dipper goes to the Diner, with little money he has he buys himself and Mabel some pancakes (they weren't expensive at all). When the twins finished their breakfast they went outside to find the same boy that was in Candy's room. He greeted himself with the twins. "Hello, I'm Mabel!" or Mabel greeted him first "and this is Dipper my broseph." "Good to meet you two, my name is Maxwell" Maxwell looks at Dipper with an evil look in his eye and an evil smile and says "Maxwell Chiu" That hit Dipper and Mabel like a rock. They didn't know Candy had a Brother. They didn't know she had a sibling period. "Wait if your Candy's brother how come we haven't met you…as in at all?" asked Dipper "Well pal take a look at me wings, enderman tentacles, glowing eyes do you think I should be outside with all you mortals running about?!" the twins said at the same time "No." Mabel finds a creepy atmosphere with the boy, so does Dipper. "Well pal I just came to warn you about the one who poisoned you." Says Maxwell "WHAT?!" Said the twins. And just like that he turned into a swarm of crows and flew away leaving only a few crow feathers.

On the way home Dipper was thinking "What was with that guy?" and then a storm broke, Mabel was scared with storms so she kept hugging Dipper for protection, then the lightning made a heart shape in a lightning sort of way, and everywhere crows flew around the heart. They break off into a run wishing that this horrible nightmare of a storm went away.

Meanwhile in Gideon's room. "Well that is one hell of a storm." Said Gideon. "Speaking of storms" Said Maxwell in an evil voice (this guy is evil). "The name's StormHeart and I know what you gave to my sister." This time Maxwell sounded pissed. Gideon said in a calm tone "Why, I don't know what your talking about. Now please, tell me, how did you get in here." Gideon was starting to push Maxwell's buttons (metaphor), so Maxwell used his crows to lift the chubby boy up. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME DEMON BIRDS!" Yelled Gideon. "Listen pal, I don't like people who try to stall, so right now I want you to shut the flip up, and answer this goddamn question, DID YOU GIVE HER A LOVE POTION!?" Maxwell REALLY seemed pissed by now. Gideon was scared so he answered weakly "Yes!" "I know that's not all! What else was in that potion?!" Maxwell made a fist as in he was signaling his crows to torture him, and they got the message. At this point Gideon was crying because of all of the pain "YES, YES I DID I DID!" With the answer he was looking for, Maxwell turned into a flock of crows and tried to escape. Unfortunately he flew into a closed window (ha ha, what an idiot). Gideon took his Torturer into a closed off room where only he gained access, Gideon tied him up in a metal chair with leather strapping so he wouldn't escape.

Meanwhile at Candy's house. "Mom, where is Maxwell?" Mrs. Chiu didn't like Maxwell either, in other words, she was sexiest (it's like racism but it's about gender) but people wouldn't blame her; she had bad experiences with boys in the past. "I don't know child." Mrs. Chiu then mumbled "And I Don't care." Candy, however, loved her new brother (brotherly sisterly love, NOT LIKE ROMANCE) and she worried. Then Mrs. Chiu gave Candy dinner, she was a good cook, and all, but Candy just didn't feel like eating, yes she was hungry but she couldn't stop thinking about the love potion that she gave Dipper.

Dipper and Candy met up on their second date, which would be at The Club (or wherever that place was). Dipper was going to be paying for the food (what a gentleman!). "And then I said 'Mabel you once said that about a pig!'" said Dipper as he was referring to a time when Mabel found a penny that Stan took. Candy was just sitting there laughing about the funny joke Dipper was telling her. Candy had a tear in her eye, and not just because she was laughing so hard, but she felt very guilty about the potion. She had realized that all of this was possible because of that poison she gave Dipper (I consider love potion; poison). Speaking of evil, Gideon walks into the club and starts to talk with Candy and Dipper. "Ah, Dipper Pines, and Candy _chewy_, oh how nice to see you two." Gideon said in a sarcastic tone. "Ugh, get lost Gideon, I'm trying to have one of the best nights of my life." Said a sort of angry Dipper. "Oh *scoff* is that so? Well Dipper Pines I just wanted to let you know that _chewy _here, put poison in your drink on your first date.". This made Dipper mad, as he stood up to confront Gideon "Are you insane?! Candy is way too nice for that, AND STOP CALLING HER CHEWY!". However this made Dipper think. Was she the one Maxwell was talking about or was it someone else? No matter Dipper still wanted to protect Candy. So Dipper took the closest item to him, a Kimche **AN: I have tried so hard to spell the proper word for the Korean pickle, review on how it is spelt **a Korean pickle, and threw it at Gideon. "H-Hey!" Said Candy because

She liked the Korean pickle

She hated fighting

"S-Sorry Candy! But you know how much this guy irritates me." Said Dipper "W-Well it's just that…maybe we should… what I'm trying to say is…uh…" Candy then stuffs a

small loaf of bread in her mouth. "Girl, just tell him the truth." Said Gideon, with that Candy swallowed the loaf of bread. "Gideon, how many times do I have to tell you, SHE WOULDN'T POISON-!" Dipper was cut off by Candy tapping on his shoulder. "N-No D-D-Dipper, he's r-r-right, I did p-p-put love potion in your drink that time.

**HA HA CLIFFHANGER! Anyway now that Candy told Dipper about the poison, what will be his reaction? Will he forget about it, or will he dump her right here, some other time later because this is the end of this chapter.**

** -StormHeart**


	4. Another Trolling Author's note of TROLL

_**Well good Morning/Afternoon/Evening Readers.**_

_**Now for those reading my Fic.**_

_**I need your opinion, About if I should make the MAS a very tragic ending or a nice ending.**_

_**Mainly because I am out of ideas due to readers block.**_

_**I also take guests' opinions because, The more the merrier!**_

_**Though I am Serious, please Leave a suggestion.**_

_**-StormHeart **_


End file.
